Men's Room
by Ami-Nekozawa
Summary: Haruno Sakura quebrou uma regra principal,nunca,jamais entre no banheiro masculino.UA Yaoi Sasu/Naru.


**Avisos **

**¹**Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

**²**Essa fic e yaoi se não gosta então não leia

**³**Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, o que quer dizer que e simplesmente feita para entretenimento

casal Sasu/Naru.

Haruno Sakura é apenas coadjuvante.

**Summary:**Haruno Sakura quebrou a principal regra,nunca,jamais entre no banheiro masculino.U.A Yaoi Sasu/Naru.

**Men's room**

Eu estava em uma péssima situação,precisamente estava em uma área _estritamente proibida _para_ mulheres,_e se Tsunade-sama me pega-se ali,ganharia uma 'bela' suspensão,além de ter que dizer adeus a minha reputação(_Sim,eu Haruno Sakura tenho uma boa reputação,e tenho as melhores notas da sala junto com Sasuke-kun_). Voltando ao assunto,como fui parar aqui?Simples,estava seguindo Uchiha Sasuke,o cara mais popular e desejado de toda Konoha Gakuen(_Também não é difícil de se imaginar,Sasuke-kun é perfeito,atlético,ótimo aluno,seu cabelo é lindo,ai e os olhos.. tá parei)_

Ei! Não vão pensar besteiras,não sou uma pervetida _ok_,estou seguindo ele,porque?Bom o Sasuke-Kun tem agido estranho,saindo mais cedo,e é meu dever como representante da sala ajudar a todos e..(_Tá eu adimito estou o seguindo,pois minha curiosidade me consome_) curiosidade _boba,_eu sei,mas Sasuke não é do tipo irresponsável como Uzumaki Naruto(_Naruto meu colega de classe,posso dizer amigo,ele é loiro,tem olhos azuis e é um idiota,dorme na aula,não presta atenção em nada e bom,sai sempre mais cedo da aula_),ás vezes me pergunto o que ele ainda faz na escola,mais enfim deixa pra lá.

Bom continuando estava seguindo o Sasuke,ele estava agindo estranho,sempre olhando pra trás como se percebe-se que estava sendo seguido,ele parou,alguém o chamava era o Neji Hyuuga,eu aproveitei a oportunidade para o seguir mais de perto(Eu estava me sentindo uma das Panteras,admito)fui com todo o cuidado mais percebi que Neji já estava indo e bom Sasuke estava se virando eu não tinha onde me esconder a não ser ali( _A __**ZEP - **__**Z**__ona __**E**__stritamente __**P**__roibida,para nós Mulheres é claro o banheiro __**masculino**__)_Porém eu não pensei muito e entrei. Foi assim que fui parar alí,fechei uma das portas e subi no vaso sanitário para que ninguém enxerga-se meus pés,ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo,eu não precisava nem ver,pra saber quem era,só pelo barulho dos passos sabia que era Uchiha Sasuke.

Tudo ficou silêncioso demais(_Será que ele tinha saído?Não,não era possível_)desci cautelosamente do vaso sanitário e olhei por debaixo da fresta da porta(_Vi aqueles sapatos,Sasuke ainda estava lá,mas_)Aquilo estava cada vez mais "Estranho!",ouvi a porta ser aberta de novo,eu olhei pela vão da porta,vi o tênis e um pedaço da meia,eu não precisava de mais nada pra saber quem era,a única pessoa corajosa suficiente para usar meias tão laranjas,sim era Uzumaki Naruto(_Mais o que esse Idiota estava fazendo aqui?Sasuke e Naruto não se suportam_).

-Você demorou Dobe!

-Teme!Não foi fácil inventar uma desculpa para Kakashi-sensei!

Aquilo estava esquisito muito mesmo,eu estava ouvindo aquilo,não era possível deve ter uma boa explicação.

-O que é isso Sasuke?

-Hoje ninguém vai nos incomodar

Impressão minha ou a voz de Sasuke saiu assustadoramente (_SEXY!),_ouvi um barulho de chaves,Sasuke estava trancando a porta (Meu Deus,não dá pra sair)Até aquele momento já não entendia mais nada.

Ouvi um estrondo com algo se chocar, pernas entrelaçadas,Naruto encostado na parede(O que tá acontecendo será que eles vão se matar aqui dentro!)Vi as pernas de Sasuke entrar no meio das de Naruto,coloquei minha cabeça um pouco mais pra fora da fresta,Naruto estava com os olhos fechado e bom Sasuke estava segurando a gola de sua camisa,foi algo muito rápido,quando Sasuke (_PUXOU!) _Naruto para um Beijo(_Sim um beijo!) _O que tava acontecendo?!

Quase tive uma hemorragia nasal,os dois se separaram,Naruto estava visivelmente corado(Nunca tinha percebido como ele era Uke,tive que conter uma risadinha)Sim gente,eu sou Yaoi fangirl por culpa de Yamanaka Ino que me emprestava seus mangás yaoi (que bom que eu era,caso contrário teria chorado litros,com a constatação de que um dos caras mais desejados era Gay),mas continuando gente o negócio tava pegando fogo,eu tinha que me controlar aí de mim se me acha-se ali.

- Sasu..ke hum.. (O Naruto estava gemendo,juro que senti inveja,mais acho que sou meio _voyeur_**¹** mesmo,porque juro que estava meio que,aí .. esquece)

-Naruto.. (NOSSA! gente a voz do Sasuke estava simplemente Rouca),Epâ o Sasuke mordeu a orelha do Naruto (_Tô tendo um Infarto)_

Sasuke começou a chupar o pescoço de Naruto,por sua vez,Naruto estava tentando respirar.

-Ei Teme!Mais calma,meu pescoço vai ficar roxo.

Naruto afastou-se um pouco(_Acho que em busca de ar já que perdeu o fôlego,nem preciso explicar o porque né!?_).

Sasuke se virou,e eu me escondi um pouco,depois voltei a olhar,percebi que seus lábios estavam vermelhos,e seu olhar era tão sereno,e aquilo no seu rosto era (_Um meio sorriso?)_Sasuke tirou o terno do seu uniforme e o de Naruto,colocou no chão,pegou na mão de Naruto e o deitou(_Gente aquilo foi tão romantico,sério_)e eu vi o Naruto ficar super vermelho,Naruto ficou por baixo e Sasuke-kun por cima (_Claro o Sasuke é Seme ok_!) Invejei!

Nesse momento Naruto desabotoou a camisa de Sasuke (_E minha nossa que peitoral e a barriga,me segura!)_ele a retirou e Sasuke começou a desabotoar a do Naruto(_Gente tenho que admitir a contra gosto que Naruto é sexy e fofo_).

Mas continuando,Sasuke começou a beija-lo e bom começou a digamos a "brincar" com os mamilos enquanto lambia seu pescoço(_Olha se aquilo continua-se,quem ia ter um orgasmo era eu,sério!)_bom o Sasuke começou a descer e ir para parte tensa (_Lemon? Ui me segura!) _Naruto tirou o cinto enquanto Sasuke retirava o dele,ambos sem perder o contato visual e ai...(Que _a diversão acabou,alguém bateu na porta,Sasuke e Naruto se olharam e cada um começou a se vestir rapidamente_)Acho que eles já estavam acostumados com interrupções,Sasuke colocou o cabelo no 'lugar' ou pelo menos tentou,passou uma água no rosto,já Naruto por sua vez tentou arrumar suas roupas da melhor maneira possível,a pessoa devia estar apressada,Sasuke abriu a porta ,eu não consegui ver a pessoa mais só sei que os dois saíram de fininho(_Talvez era minha hora de sair_)esperei até tudo parecer calmo,mas quando eu estava prestes a sair,outra pessoa entrou no banheiro(Ele não!)Orochimaru (_O professor mais bizarro de Konoha,ele podia ser definido como assustador_),ele bateu nas portas do banheiro,eu subi rapidamente no vaso,sem barulho(_Para minha sorte!)._

O barulho da porta,tinha entrado alguém.

-Kabuto?

-Sim Orochimaru-sama.

-Está atrasado!

A porta foi trancada,pernas se entrelaçando(_Vontade de vomitar!Deus aquilo ia começar de novo_!)

Bom depois de algum tempo eu consegui sair de lá,e por sorte ninguém me viu,sou a única que sabe da relação do Sasuke com o Naruto,além do Neji,que mais tarde descobri que havia dado a chave pro Sasuke,e (Gente toda vez que eu vejo o Sasuke com o Naruto eu lembro do que aconteceu e fico completamente vermelha,e a Ino não entende o porque(_Imagina se ela soubesse!)_e agora todo vez que vejo Orochimaru e (_Sua língua assustadoramente flexível,nem queira saber arg!_)só de lembrar tenho vontade de vomitar.

Porém a algo que tenho que lhes falar,experiência própria,jamais,nunca,de maneira alguma entre no banheiro masculino(_Você não sabe com que pode se deparar!)_e (_Epâ Aquele ali é o Orochimaru ?!Preciso ir ao banheiro__** feminino **__urgentemente_)

* * *

**N/Autora:**Gente eu sei que vocês estão querendo me matar,mais eu vou atualizar assim que possível a fic "O novo sócio do papai" mais essa fic surgiu do nada sério.

¹ _**voyeur**_:pessoa que tem prazer sexual através da observação de outras pessoas fazendo sexo.

_E por favor, faça essa autora baka feliz mande __**review**_

_achou chato mande __**review**_

_achou legal mande __**review**_

_quer que eu me exploda mande __**review**_

_por um mundo melhor mande __**review**__ =3_


End file.
